Family
by IvySnowe
Summary: A major event is happening which will change Super Junior forever. Featuring Eeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhou Mi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Henry.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters.

**Warning: **A little angsty. Minor violence, and naughty language.

* * *

You could hear the chanting and loud screams from far down the hallway. The noise was so loud it felt like the walls were shaking. Which, in all honesty, they were. People rushed up and down the long stretch in groups or singly, some yelling into headsets and others with cables, clothing and other types of equipment that seemed to be tedious at this point in time.

The only place where it was silent was a single room hidden behind an unmarked and unremakrable door. Upon entering this room, you wouldn't think it possible to be so quiet, not with so many people all stuffed inside it. Some were pacing back and forth, some were sitting on the few couches available to them, their legs bouncing impatiently. And still there were a few that chose to be still and unmoving, just continuing to stare blankly ahead. The thing they all had in common at this moment, was that they were all trying to ignore what was about to inevitably begin in a few short minutes.

The silence was broken by a quickly muffled sob. Fourteen heads turned at the noise and focused on the one responsible. His hand clasped to his mouth and his eyes wide as tears poured from them without any sign of stopping. From behind his hand you could hear his gasps as his body convulsed from the sobs racking his body.

One of the others stopped pacing and quickly made his way over to the sobbing young man and held him tightly in his arms. His words of comfort only making the other cry harder and cause the others to feel their own hearts break, some more than others.

"Hae, please, please don't cry. I promise, this isn't...we're not leaving. We're still family. Nothing will change that, please believe me." Eunhyuk, the one normally called the crybaby, pleaded with his friend and dancing twin, Donghae.

"I promise, we'll still see each other all the time." his words holding a slight tinge of desperation that only caused Donghae's gasping breaths to become more pronounced.

"Yah! For Christ's sakes! Move your hand Donghae!" Heechul yelled, moving forward and tear the aforementioned hand away from Donghae's mouth.

"Breath like a normal person!" his own frustrations coming to the top and lashing at those in the nearest range. From further back behind the redhead, Siwon winced and stood closer to put a restraining hand on Heechul's shoulder.

"Hyung. Hyung, he's just upset, we all are." he tried to soothe as Eunhyuk threw a glare at Heechul before running his hand up and down his friend's back, still trying to calm the slightly older boy down.

"_Shut up, Siwon! Just shut up!_ I don't want to hear you right now!" Heechul shouted angrily throwing the offending hand off os his shoulder. "Leave me alone!"

Siwon pulled back as if burned, his own eyes beginning to shine more so than usual, with tears or anger, or both, no one was sure.

"Fine! What does it matter anymore, anyway?" Siwon, spat, his tone causing more than a few eyebrows to raise in shock, "Don't accept anyone's help, Heechul-hyung, and see how far that's going to get you after tonight."

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, _dongsaeng_. Because I really don't have a problem with doing something I won't regret." The second eldest of the group hissed in reply, stepping forward threateningly.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that, Heechul, he didn't do anything wrong. It's you who's the problem. As usual." Kangin stood in defence of Siwon, who at this moment was being slightly restrained by a torn looking Hankyung.

"That's _enough_! All of you! Stop it right now!" Eeteuk ordered, his often joked about and ignored leader-ssi voice making an appearance. To some surprise they listened and turned their glares to him. Along with the shocked and distressed eyes of the other young men in the room. Eunhyuk was still occupied with trying to relax the now quiet Donghae, who only continued cry silently.

"I can't believe you all, acting like this. What the hell is _wrong _with you? This day is already a horrible one for us, and you're only making things worse." Eeteuk scolded, before taking a deep, calming breath, "Look, this is hard for all of us, but we can't do this. Not now."

"Oh, so when are we going to do this? When it doesn't even matter anymore?! God, Jungsu, sometimes you really are an idiot. I guess the dim act wasn't really an act after all. Figures." Heechul smirked, "So, tell me, how exactly do you plan on fixing this problem of ours, _Umma-Teuk_. Are you going to tell us _'absence makes the heart grow fonder_' that _'distance and time won't mean a thing'_ that _'we're still family, no matter what'_? What a load of shit. You all know it." he said sarcastically, only a few able to read the panic and desperation in his eyes and once again shocking the group at large. What happened next threw everyone for a loop.

Eeteuk smacked Heechul across the face, putting his entire body behind it. The force caused Heechul to twist to the side and drop to one knee.

No one broke the stunned silence as Eeteuk dropped to his own knees to reach the one called Cinderella's eye level.

"_You took that too far, Kim Heechul,_ _dongsaeng_. Too damn far, this time. Now you listen to me and you had better understand something," he spoke, barely above a whisper, his hand gripping Heechul's chin to keep the other from turning away. "You're hurt and afraid. You're worried. Right now, it feels like we're being abandoned and thrown away. We are not. Whatever management says, we are Super Junior and nothing will change that, no matter if members are in different countries, doing different shows, living in different apartments, or who knows what else, nothing will change. I promise. We'll still be family, okay? Super Junior is just the name, we're what make it real."

Despite the level of his voice, everyone heard his words and tried to let them wash away the fear that this latest development had brought out.

Hankyung squeezed the shoulder of a now relaxed Siwon and went to Heechul, helping his elder up. He grimaced at the large handprint that now graced the side of Heechul's normally flawless face.

"Sungmin, can you help him with that?" he asked, motioning to the mark. The younger boy nodded and carefully hellped Heechul take a seat. With gentle hands he helped repair and hide the damage. It was a well known fact in the group that if Heechul looked great, he would feel much better.

Ryeowook broke away from the group that consisted of Kyuhyun, Yesung, and Henry to get to Eeteuk. The group leader had frozen when he saw what he had done to his friend.

"Teukkie-hyung, don't worry about it right now. Sungmin-hyung can work wonders. Please don't be guilty over it. We know it was the only way to calm Heechul-hyung down." the eternal magnae tried to ease.

Eeteuk was about to say something when their manager walked in, letting them know they had ten more minutes before they needed to get to their positions.

Everyone scrambled for last minute items, clothing, and other accessories they were to wear and all too soon it was time to go.

Heechul caught Eeteuks eye as they moved out of the room. He turned his face to the side to show it off.

"Sungmin can do something right. For once." he smirked, his unmarked face relieving Eeteuk somewhat.

Everyone shared a nervous and slightly sad glance as they walked onstage to get into position.

They went on as Super Junior. Eeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Joomyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, and Henry.

They left the stage as individuals. Park Jung Su, Kim Hee Chul, Han Geng, Kim Jong Woon, Kim Young Woon, Shin Dong Hee, Lee Sung Min, Lee Hyuk Jae, Zhou Mi, Lee Dong Hae, Choi Si Won, Kim Ryeo Wook, Kim Ki Bum, Cho Kyu Hyun, and Henry Lau.

Their farewell concert was attended by 15,000 fans and people across Asia watched via television and online through streaming video.

Never again would the members of Super Junior gather for a performance. And although the group was no more, the family stayed.

Years later, when asked about how they felt at the concert, members would only smile and talk about how nice the weather was.

**A/N: **

Anyeonghaseyo!

Okay, for those of you who read my fics (hello, anybody still out there?) this is way different from my usual stuff. Mostly because it's not Harry Potter...sometimes you just need a break. I chose to write this fic because I love this damn group. Heechul bascally is the best in the world. Ever.

Super Junior! Hwaiting! Jia yo! Rock on!

**Words That May Confuse You:**

**Hyung: **What a younger male calls an older male that they are close to. It's like 'big brother'. It's a respectful way of address.

**Dongsaeng: **What an older male calls a younger person. Male or female. Someone they are close to.

**Leader-ssi: **Well, leader means...leader. In a group like SuJu, there's usually one member who is considered the 'leader' and is in charge of the group and responsible for them. 'Ssi' is another form of addressing someone. Like, 'san' or 'sama' would be in Japanese. Eeteuk is SuJu's leader.

**Umma-Teuk: **Umma means 'mother' in Korean. Teuk is the shortened version of Eeteuk's name. Basically, because he is the leader of SuJu, he's their Umma as well, because he has to take care of him. It's really quite funny if you see how they interact with eachother. Kangin is considered the 'Appa' or father of the group, it inspired the pairing of KangTeuk, which is epic win.

If you want more of a rundown of who each of these guys are or have questions, leave a comment and I'll answer it for you. Kamsahamnida.

Ivy (Han Soo Hee...kekeke, that's my Korean name. It is win.)


End file.
